


长谷川茜的日记

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: 我在过去18年的人生里绝对想不到，我父亲给我准备了一份怎样劲爆的大学入学贺礼。
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Hasegawa Zenkichi
Kudos: 1





	长谷川茜的日记

长谷川善吉x雨宫莲  
（测试一下AO3的tag，后续渐渐补完）

3月12日 周五 晴

距4月3日入学还有21天

我在过去18年的人生里绝对想不到，我父亲给我准备了一份怎样劲爆的大学入学贺礼。

眼前的男子不过大学刚毕业的样子，大大的黑框眼镜让他看起来腼腆而内向。与我中学时见到他的样子相比，并没有什么大的变化。

但我知道，这副眼镜背后的那双眼里藏着怎样的媚态。

坐在一旁的我父亲，长谷川善吉，揣揣不安地对我宣布。

“茜，我和莲决定结婚了。”

我承认，听到这个消息的那一刻，我第一反应不是震惊，而是一种我自己也难以言明的情绪。仔细想来，这种情绪或许是嫉妒。

父亲在母亲去世后孤独多年，最终也为她抓到了真凶。多年的大仇得报，我对他早已没有了叛逆期少女的那些怨恨和别扭心思，也曾认真考虑让他续弦。在我的言语暗示里，父亲总是轻轻地一笔带过。

现在想来，或许那时的父亲就已经心有所属了吧。

然而，看着冷静坐在一边的雨宫莲，我心里却瞬间风起云涌。

我想起中学遇到他的时候，曾对他有一瞬间动心的感觉。

不过，他之后再也没出现在我生活里，我渐渐也把他忘了。万万没想到，这次重逢居然是在如此劲爆的场合。

我忍不住想问他：我父亲那种中年糟大叔到底哪里好了？

当然，我毕竟没有把这种尴尬的话说出口。

看着父亲在一旁如坐针毡、已经准备好迎接我各种责难的反应，我心里也似乎生出一股高高在上的得意感。

因为父亲这样心虚的表现，我也忍不住顺势露出了对这件事难以置信的表情。

“我让你考虑续弦，不是让你找一个能当你儿子的男人。”

说完这句话，我也装作严厉地转头看向了一边的雨宫莲，他还是带着那份淡淡的微笑，毫无身为当事人的自觉。

在这种貌似剑拔弩张的氛围里，我嘴上的话似乎总是顺着气氛，反倒背叛了我的脑子。真要说的话，若他们真的相爱，我其实是很愿意看到，我那被工作占了80%、偶尔脑袋别在裤腰带上的老父亲终于开始第二段婚姻。

仔细一回想，我想起了很多当初被忽略的细节。

我上高中的时候，算起来雨宫莲大概刚刚成年不久，那会儿父亲似乎总在关东地区出差。他出差已是日常，我却突然想到，那段时间的出差或许另有目的。

我又抬头看了一眼面上带着几分痛苦的父亲，他依旧是满脸歉疚，继续等待着我的责难。

面对这样的反应，我心里从刚刚的嫉妒、可笑和得意，渐渐升起了一丝委屈。

这么一看，也许父亲的目光很早以前就不属于我了。

被留下的只有我。

我继续紧绷着脸，冷冷地扫了一眼雨宫莲，随后起身前往自己房间摔上了门。

“茜……”

我在房间内听到父亲痛苦的声音，但之后他终究没有再来找我，仿佛早已预料到了我这样的反应。

或许他是对的，我需要一点时间整理自己的思绪。

我听到雨宫莲轻轻地安慰了他几句，内心的委屈犹如决堤般爆发了出来。

我果然还是被他留下了。

这一天，直到我写下这篇日记的时候，我也一直把自己关在房间里。

偶尔我会听到父亲在门外犹豫而焦急不安地踱步，但随后另一个人温柔的脚步也会一起出现。

我抱着枕头看着桌上母亲的照片，脸上和心里其实都一片空白，并不是父亲期待中的愤怒和伤心。

我努力整理自己拧巴在一块儿的思绪，拼命想弄明白自己现在到底是什么感觉。

诚然，要是三、四年前的自己，我或许还会抱持着父亲背叛了母亲的想法，和他直接大吵一架。但在已经接受母亲亡故、父亲和我也还要继续生活下去的当下，我对他找到伴侣的现实其实是有些庆幸的，甚至想要把这种想法传达给母亲。

但我也承认，在他已经要踏入新生活的关头，我不想被他留下。这种想法占据了我内心的大半。

我知道，面对这种自我纠结，现在最好的解决方法是找他谈谈，但我随后发现我不敢面对那两人。

害怕看到他们饱含深情的对视，害怕看到他们之间亲密的互动。

害怕由此反衬出自己的孤独与寂寞。

3月13日 周六 多云

距4月3日入学还有20天

我也忘了自己昨天是如何陷入沉睡的，一大早醒来的时候，饥肠辘辘的肚子不争气地开始抗议。

醒来的那一刻，我得幸自己昨天并没有化妆，照了照镜子后顺手理了理乱糟糟的头发，用化妆水在脸上一抹，好歹可以见人了。毕竟我也只是刚刚毕业的高中女生，计较一下这些琐碎的东西也不是什么稀奇事儿。

经过一番脑内搏斗，我还是决定出去吃点东西，毕竟情绪上再怎么闹别扭，我也没必要和自己的生理需求过不去。

虽然想到房间外的两人，我握着门把手的手还是有些不安，但肚子又一声响亮的抗议还是让我彻底缴械投降。

我打开房门，一阵香味先披头袭来。

是咖喱。

我知道这明显不可能是我那黑暗料理达人爹做的，所以当我看到厨房里围着围裙的雨宫莲时，虽然面对他我还有些胆怯，但并没有对此感到意外。

然而我环视了一周，却没发现父亲的身影。

原以为一晚上过后我已经整理了情绪，但发现父亲不在后，我心里的委屈还是瞬间爆棚，鼻子一酸，甚至要当场哭出来。

“他昨晚接到电话，被紧急任务叫走了。”

雨宫莲平静的声音打断了我的思绪，似乎早已看出我在想什么。

“那家伙……”

又这样丢下我了。

我拼命压抑住感情，但还是让情绪露了出来。

雨宫莲见状轻叹了口气，说：“别误会，他昨晚努力推辞过，但任务紧急，不得不去。”

我猛地意识到，他似乎以为我还是三、四年前那个，父亲不按约定去给母亲扫墓后就大发雷霆的小女孩。

我随后注意到，尽管眼前的男子身形还带着少年的瘦削，但他的目光已经充满了成年人的深不见底。也难怪他还把我当孩子。

实际上，我知道父亲被单位半夜叫走是常有的事，不过我那时似乎表现出了对雨宫莲的不信任。比我大不了几岁的男子也没有太计较，用眼神示意我在餐桌入座，给我端上一盘咖喱和一杯咖啡。

眼前看上去十分美味的食物让我放下了戒心，而我也知道再这么饿下去该胃痛了。

纵使对他再有多少怀疑和敌意，在教养的逼迫下，我还是对他道了谢，并怯怯地问：“你……你不吃吗？”

“我已经吃过了。”雨宫莲说罢用眼神示意了一下一边放着的杯子，我注意到那是一个用过的咖啡杯。

随后，似乎是为了缓解我的不自在，他若无其事地脱下了围裙放在一边，并先离开了餐厅。

虽然已经过去了几年，但我仍然尝出了，这是当初他和伙伴来这里时煮的味道。我得承认他手艺真的很好，虽然比不上过去母亲的手艺。但我在味觉被父亲那手黑暗料理糟蹋多年后，尝到这样的家庭食物算是种幸福了。

他泡的咖啡也十分出色，似乎是考虑到我的口味，他用家里的食材做了摩卡，特意多加了牛奶，甜度刚刚好。

喝咖啡的时候，联想到他出色的泡咖啡技巧，他刚刚带着眼镜围着围裙的打扮倒让我觉得他很像个专业的咖啡店店员。

我也立刻意识到我对他的过去好像一无所知。除了几年前那次我其实也知之甚少的事件。

说起那次事件，我现在知道，那是父亲和雨宫莲认识的起点。父亲对母亲的感情有多深，我对此毫不怀疑，即使父亲已经为母亲报仇，但他其实并不容易走出之前的阴影。所以，我能猜到他和雨宫莲之间的羁绊一定非同寻常。

想到这里，我内心刺痛。

因为，和他俩之间可能的深厚羁绊相比，现在看来，过去几年一直和父亲存在芥蒂的我反倒才像这个家里的外人。

这么沉默地吃完了早餐，我习惯性地把餐具拿去洗了。

那之后手机上并没有父亲的电话或者消息，我猜雨宫莲已经把我的情况告诉了他，让他放心。

但我的心情是否真的已经恢复了呢？说实话，我自己也不知道。

难得的周末，父亲却还是不在家，甚至家里还留了一个“陌生人”。

不过，我意外的是，在我收拾完不久后，雨宫莲就一副要出门的样子。出于好奇，我见状有些不安地问：“你……你要去哪里？不等父亲回来吗？”

他对我轻轻笑了笑：“我现在还是出去住吧，毕竟还只是个外人。”

随后，他又补充道：“而且善……你父亲让我帮忙的事看起来已经做完了。”

我立刻明白，他是指父亲让他暂时照看我。

但他这样的反应反倒让我无措起来，把他这么赶出门自己找住处，我这不成了一个任性的恶女儿了吗？

再次出于教养，我匆匆拦住了他：“不不，即使是普通客人，也没有让你出去自己找住处的道理。”

“而且，”我顿了顿，忍住胸口的刺痛，“这样爸爸会难过的。”

我明白自己充其量只是在闹别扭而已，并不是对雨宫莲本人有意见。

他似乎思索了一下，我立刻接着说道：“如……如果觉得不好意思，可以先住客房……”

虽然觉得不好意思的好像反倒是我。我也这才意识到，或许接下来几天都得和一个年龄相仿的男孩子在家里相处，说不紧张是假的。

雨宫莲轻轻笑了。不同于之前那种意在疏远的微笑，他这次笑得眉眼弯弯，我得承认我有点看呆了。

“谢谢你，茜，那我就住客房吧。”

这一刻，我之前对父亲的嫉妒心又跑了出来。

这糟大叔到底怎么和他走到一起的。

那之后的雨宫莲其实一直安静地待在客房，而我因为害羞也一直把自己关在房间里。

晚上饭点的时候我还是默默地做了两人份的饭，为父亲预留了一份放在冰箱。

顺带一提，尽管我父亲是个根本不会照顾人的黑暗料理达人，但我因为长久以来适应了他不在家的日子，做的饭倒是尚拿得出手。

吃饭期间，他没有多言，也并没有问我现在感觉怎么样，我虽然有好多话想问他，但最终也没有开口。

饭后，雨宫莲自然地接下了洗碗的活儿，我也真诚地道谢。不过，在回房间之前，我最终鼓起勇气问了他一句：“你知道爸爸什么时候回来吗？”

早已熟悉父亲出差节奏的我其实心里已经有了这个问题的答案，但我还是想努力打破这尴尬的氛围。

雨宫莲手上顿了一下，随后轻叹了口气：“说不准，或许今晚，或许两三天后才能回来。”

“哦……”我听罢后，不知道该继续说些什么，只能逃也似地回了房间。

我看着桌上自己的那张高中毕业纪念照发呆。照片里的我穿着毕业典礼的二尺袖和袴，旁边穿着西装的父亲一脸自豪，怎么看都是普通不过的父女合影。

但那时的父亲，或许在我不知道的地方，已经决定和雨宫莲共度余生了吧。

妈妈，你会为此感到高兴吗？

3月14日 周日 雨

距4月3日入学还有19天

父亲昨晚没有回来，今天京都还下雨了。

本来想出去买新发售化妆水的我思索了片刻，最终还是放弃了这个计划。而且，虽然雨宫莲是个完全可以生活自理的成年人，但把他一个人放在家明显有失礼节。

父亲早上曾给我打了个电话，而我因为逃避心理，一直放着没有应。那之后他也并没有再打过来，应该是雨宫莲告诉他我一切安好的原因。

说起雨宫莲，他依旧早早地起来做了早餐，我起来的时候看到他站在窗前，静静地看着外面的雨丝。

他难得地没戴那副装饰用的黑框平光镜，与平日他努力营造的平凡和乖巧感相反，不戴眼镜的雨宫莲其实看上去有几分凛冽。注意到我的视线之后，他回头回以问候的一笑，瞬间敛住了那股不属于自己平时的气氛。

那他面对我父亲时是哪一副面孔？我突然好奇了起来。

道早安后，我还是认真对他道了谢：“谢谢帮忙准备早餐。”

几句客套之后，我在心里默默叹了口气：或许今天又是彼此尴尬的一天。

今天他做的早餐是奶茶和黄油可丽饼，我得承认味道也很好。不过，在我收拾完餐具的时候，他突然走了过来。

我看到他戴回了平光镜，镜片后的双眼平静而不容拒绝，他手里拿着手机问我：“他的电话，不接吗？”

鬼使神差地，我感到此刻拒绝似乎会更加尴尬。

我犹豫地接过手机，不情愿地开口：“……爸。”

对面的父亲听到我的声音似乎放下了担忧，但声音依旧充满犹豫：“茜，我……”

我听罢心里叹了口气，截过话头：“你什么时候回来？”

父亲立刻忙不迭地答道：“今晚！今晚就回来了。”

“嗯，那你路上注意安全。”

得到回应后，我立刻挂了电话，把手机递回给雨宫莲，他自然地接了过去。

但我随后心里自嘲了一下：父亲回来后我又期待看到什么发展呢？他们告诉我：会尊重我的意见然后分开？

这似乎并不是我想要的答案。

我抬头，看到他看着我的眼神里充满了已经料到我会作此反应的意味。我突然觉得或许自己完全小看了这个大不了我几岁的男人。

“晚上要不要一起做饭等他回来？”

雨宫莲的声音打断了我的思绪，我看到他的眼里依旧充满平静温柔和不容拒绝，带着摄人心魄的力量。

“好……好啊。”我避开他的眼神，说完后逃避似地跑去清点冰箱的食材。

那一刻，我似乎完全理解了为什么父亲会被他吸引。

或许，他对于父亲就像塞壬于水手，水手明知自己会被波涛吞噬，却心甘情愿地为其葬身大海。

由于下雨不便出门，晚上我和雨宫莲决定继续用剩下的食材做咖喱。

他贴心地揽过了切洋葱的活儿，我在帮忙削土豆时候酝酿了许久，最终还是鼓起勇气问他：“为什么……会决定和父亲那家伙在一起呢？”

说实话，虽然天天嘴上嫌弃他，但我知道，父亲虽为带着未成年子女的大龄鳏夫，如果拉出去相亲，他毫无疑问还是极富有魅力的。尽管平日一副吊儿郎当的调性，不过他实打实的履历和因工作需要而一直维持的好体格无疑为他加分不少。

当然，这种话我必然不会对他说。

雨宫莲露出早已预料到我会问这个问题的笑容，我努力捕捉着他的反应，只看到他眼里有一丝怀念：“察觉到的时候，已经是相互吸引的状态了。”

随后，他认真地看着我：“你父亲……善吉他，是个了不起的人。”

雨宫莲眼里糅杂的感情让我一震。那双好看的眼睛里饱含着坦诚、倾慕与敬佩。

我鼻头有些发酸。

虽然我总是羞于承认，但我其实一直对父亲充满崇敬。而他最终走向了能坦诚认可他的雨宫莲。

我那一刻的感情或许是懊悔。

“那……那你们要办婚礼吗？”我忙不迭地找了个话头，说出口却觉得蠢爆了。

雨宫莲“噗”地轻笑出声，随后放下手里切洋葱的刀抽了张纸巾，我这才发现，这么一个看似不食人间烟火的美人也没能躲过被洋葱呛一脸鼻涕眼泪的难题。

我见状也忍不住笑了起来，气氛瞬间缓和了不少。

待他整理好，一头黑色短卷毛的青年无奈地说：“婚礼什么的还是算了吧。”

晚上，父亲晚到了一会儿，但好歹还是赶上了晚饭。

我知道他刚刚一定拼了命也要把工作了结赶回来，外面的雨还没停，他到家的时候头发湿得紧贴头皮，笔挺的西装上也有水渍晕开，整个人看上去颇有些狼狈。

雨宫莲把我准备好的毛巾递给父亲，后者随后露出不好意思的表情。

尽管对此已有心理准备，但我看到父亲与别人亲近的场景还是感到了不习惯，而我也能看出，他们两人其实也在刻意避免有任何肢体接触。

不过，出乎我意料的是，父亲回来的时候带来了另一个小伙伴。

雨宫莲看到父亲手上的猫包后眼里一亮，随后一只黑白相间的猫从包里冒出了头，扑到了雨宫莲怀里。

“谢谢你把摩尔加纳带过来。”他说罢宠溺地揉了揉猫头，引来摩尔加纳一声不满的“喵呜”。

我还记得这只猫，几年过去，它也完全没有变化。雨宫莲还特意把它抱到了我怀里。出于对猫的好感，我也不再紧绷，并感到家里的气氛瞬间轻松了起来。

与前几日的尴尬和紧张相反，今天的晚饭难得有了家庭的温暖。父亲期间几次对我欲言又止，但最终没能开口。

最后，反倒是我开口了：“你们……接下来打算怎么办呢？”

我此时的发问已经不是出于责难的目的。冷静下来以后，我思考了一些现实性的东西。尽管涉世未深，但我能想象，这两人在一起将面临多大的压力。而我对父亲的担忧已经是现在主要的想法。

父亲果然露出了沉重的表情，但他停顿了片刻，最终还是一字一句地回答了我：“我们俩是认真的。”

我偷偷看了看雨宫莲，发现他脸上还是平静而笃定的微笑。

见到这样的反应我反倒莫名有种如释重负的感觉。

毕竟，父亲的人生其实还长，他有争取自己幸福的权力，我没有资格让他一辈子困在母亲的阴影里。或许他选择在这个时间点对我公开，也是因为我在高中毕业后，和他一样即将迈入自己新的起点。而我知道，未来的艰辛他一定选择会自己承担。

不过，我还是忍不住流下了眼泪。

那是混杂着嫉妒、懊悔、担忧、欣慰和祝福的眼泪。

3月15日 周一 阴

距4月3日入学还有18天

对比等待入学的我，父亲和雨宫莲两个需要工作的人一大早就忙了起来。

我注意到两人昨晚住在同一房间，而我也偷偷发现，尽管他们依旧避免在我面前有太多亲昵接触，但父亲面对雨宫莲时露出了我多年未见的温柔。

父亲把雨宫莲和摩尔加纳开车送到了新干线车站，临出门前，两人还是躲着我偷了飞快而又极尽温柔的一吻，不过在他们看不见的地方，我还是把一切尽收眼底。

我见状有些脸红，最终移开目光叹了口气。

毫无疑问，接下来又是自己独自在家的日子。对比了这两天，我突然觉得有点孤独。

我又深叹了口气，既然如此，我自己的新起点，就从出门买心仪的新款化妆水开始吧。

最终我也顺利买到了想要的东西，还为自己买了一支颇有大人感的口红和一袋子牛奶馒头。

一直想买的化妆水是甜甜的桃子香味，是我喜欢的味道。

在外面闲逛的时候，我一时兴起跑到了八坂神社，泄愤似的买了个结缘御守。

既然如此，我决定上大学后也要快点找个男朋友来气一气父亲。

买完后我和这个御守大眼瞪小眼，意识到自己幼稚想法后我忍不住对自己笑出声。

父亲不在家的一个好处就是，我可以直接拿零食来当正餐。一口气吃了三个牛奶馒头后，我捏了捏小肚子，停下了撕开下一个馒头包装的手。

于是今天也这么平静而普通地过去了。

3月18日 周四 晴

距4月3日入学还有15天

最近几天过得有些百无聊赖。

对即将到来的大学生活，周围的朋友们有些已经生起了不安与焦虑。由于我大学也考在了京都，并且早已习惯了独立生活，对此并没有什么太大的感觉。

父亲偶尔也会提醒我做一些准备，但总的来说我并没有什么需要忙的。

不过，之前只是和雨宫莲随意提了一句，我昨天还是问了父亲他和雨宫莲要不要办婚礼。参加自己父母的婚礼也算种特别的体验，而且我作为这个年纪的孩子也不可避免地对婚礼有某些憧憬。

父亲在电话里笑了笑，说会认真考虑我的提议，但还得考虑之后时间是否适合，随后嘱咐我好好吃三餐，可别又只吃零食。

我看着餐桌上的蛋糕暗自吐了吐舌头。

老实说，我和父亲之前并不是这么频繁打电话的关系，他最近似乎给我的电话多了一些。

是出于某种补偿心态吗？

我也并不是不能理解父亲这种担忧。由于不幸的家庭经历，我的反叛期来得匆匆，同样也结束得较早。几年前父亲帮母亲报仇后，我就不再处处与他作对，甚至在短时间内心智就成熟了不少。

我也因此成为同龄中比较早熟的孩子，父亲的很多心思我都能理解。毕竟，我比任何人都清楚，他本质上是个正直而真诚的人。

不过，我联想到他和雨宫莲现在两人都在关东，心里确实有点酸酸的就是了。

想到这里的我忍不住给父亲发了条消息：“我想吃原宿那家店的限定布丁。”

“好，周末回来给你带。”

他如我预料般立刻答应了，只要不是原则上的问题，父亲几乎从未拒绝过我的要求。

归根结底，除去这些看似任性的小心思，我其实也不太清楚该如何表达我对他的感情。

我叹了口气，准备和梨香明天一起去体验人生第一次染发。

3月19日 周五 晴

距4月3日入学还有14天

今天一般来说是父亲回家的日子。而我早上翻日历的时候也猛地意识到，居然只有两周我就要变成大学生了。

我和梨香如约去了沙龙，我也人生第一次染了浅色的头发。弄完后我特意拍了张照片发给父亲，虽然我看得出他好像不太高兴我染发，但还是称赞了我的新发型。

【附拍立得照片】

我回家后收拾了家里各种零食的痕迹，免得被父亲唠叨。

然而，我没想到下午首先迎来的人却是雨宫莲。

打开门看到他后我十分意外，但更意外的是发现他手里提着我让父亲买的限定布丁。

“他……”

我首先想到的是，难道他又不回来了。

雨宫莲打断了我的猜测，说：“善吉一会儿就回来了，我只是碰巧有事来京都，他让我先顺路带这个给你。”

他话毕后，一声“喵”从他背着的包里传了出来，随后我看到摩尔加纳露出了脑袋。

我见状心里瞬间轻松了起来，尽管面对他我依旧会不知所措，但那时我甚至没压住上扬的嘴角。

我随后忙把他迎进门，接过他递给我的布丁放进冰箱。

“那个……”我那时才突然意识到，我还完全不知道怎么称呼他。

想到他是我父亲的伴侣，脑袋里随之而来的“妈妈”一词让我整个人惊得一哆嗦。

雨宫莲看到我犹豫的表情后笑了笑，说：“叫我‘莲’就好了。”

“啊，好的……莲君。”考虑到他比我年长，我还是加上了敬称。

那之后我随意地问了他一句是因为工作来京都吗，他告诉我是因为一个友人在京都参与画展，他来这里帮忙。

我“哦”了一声后便不知道该如何开启话匣，反倒是他过来和我一起整理冰箱后，提议一起做饭等父亲回来。

今天我们决定做土豆炖牛肉。在做饭的过程中我忍不住陷入沉思，我对雨宫莲……莲君的工作和方方面面其实一无所知，而父亲其实也没有主动告诉过我。

我那时决定等他走后要好好问问父亲。

今天父亲回来得意外挺早，他进门时却带了几分担忧的神色，见到莲君以后似乎松了口气。

发生什么了吗？

父亲佯装无事地感叹了一下我新换的发型，随后小声地对莲君说：“你们又想做什么乱来的事？”言语间似乎有些责备。

莲君往炖着肉的锅里加了一些香料，也压低声音说：“并没有，这只是佑介正常的画展而已。”

父亲有些头疼地叹了口气，但鉴于我在场，他并没有和莲君继续下去，换了一些轻松而日常的话题。

我见状有些心情复杂，这是只有他们两人知道的事，我被排除在外。

摩尔加纳此时适时地跑进了厨房，我顺手给了它一块肉，不过它似乎吃得并不情愿，反倒对我手里正在拌着的配菜很感兴趣。

“你应该不能吃这个吧？”

拌着的小松菜里加了木鱼花，但里面放了很多糖和盐。我笑了笑，把它抱出了厨房，而父亲随后积极地揽下了剩下的活儿，让我先去吃他给我带的布丁。虽然我很担心他会把我们做好的东西又变回黑暗料理，但既然莲君在，我随后也没太在意。

布丁是我熟悉的香草奶油味，但我今天突然觉得吃起来有些味同嚼蜡。

那两人之间的氛围，看起来确实容不下第三人。

不得不说摩尔加纳无论何时都是一剂调节气氛的好方。吃饭时有了它在一边喵喵叫，我感觉尴尬缓解了不少。

父亲和莲君聊到了明天的画展，提到了莲君名叫喜多川佑介的友人。我对他依稀还有印象，是一个看上去严肃但实则很随和的男孩子。

莲君在此期间有意无意地问我明天要不要和他一同前去，虽然对他提到的画展有些许兴趣，但我明天已经和梨香有约，最后还是谢绝了他的邀请。然而，父亲虽然未直接表达他的意思，但我拒绝后，我莫名觉得他似乎松了口气。

是不想让我和他独处吗……？

但我知道父亲再怎么陷入爱河，也不可能倒退成这么肤浅的恋爱脑，他担忧的或许另有其事，这倒让我在意了起来。

而且他似乎对莲君说过“乱来的事”？

但无论如何，我似乎也插不进两人之间。想到这里我无声地叹了口气。

晚饭后，父亲揽下了收拾的活儿，我飞快地退回了自己的房间，和梨香讨论明天的安排。

莲似乎饭后没多久就出门了，我能感到父亲貌似对此不太开心。

这不还是挺在意的嘛。看着他闷闷不乐地在客厅无聊地看电视，我在背后有些忍俊不禁。

总之，期待明天和梨香一起去买新衣服。


End file.
